


Andi Mack: High School Days

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Cutting, F/F, F/M, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: In the GHC freshman year, they hope to accomplish many things, they want to leave their mark at the school in the best ways possible before drifting off after senior year.





	1. First Day

The day was gloomy in Shadyside, while the GHC walked to school. Andi got a text, she chuckled. Cyrus smirked, "Let me guess... Amber?" Buffy playfully smacked Cyrus on the back of his head, "You think? What direction does she say?" Andi looked up, "We take Elk Ave. up to 8th Ave. take a right there and walk up to Parker Ave. and the school will be straight up to Moose LN." Cyrus nodded, "She sent you the directions with no address?" Andi looked at Cyrus with a frown, "It's Lincoln High School 3569 Moose LN." Cyrus shrugged, "Ok crazy." Andi muttered, "Shut up Cyrus." Buffy smiled at the thought of a girls basketball team, "Man I hope they have a girls basketball team." Cyrus grins, "You just have a boy problem, Buffy." Buffy groaned, "Says the gay boy." Cyrus mutters, "I do not, my Jonah problem might be over since he lives in Detroit now but that does not mean I have a boy problem." Once they got to the school. Amber was standing there pointing at Cyrus. "Goodman we need to talk," she stated. Cyrus walked off from the girls. 

Amber took a breath, "I got to tell you something and promise only to tell Buffy, you get the drift?" Cyrus agrees then became confused, "What is this about?" Amber sighed, "So I've known I've been a lesbian for about 2 years now, I didn't want anyone to know, but now I am telling you because you're a gay little guy right?" Cyrus shook his head and frowned, "I ain't that little. Just tell me what is going on so I can get to class." Amber looked at Cyrus, "Ok you caught me I'm in love with Andi as in I have a gigantic crush on her and my parents can't even know." Cyrus questioned, "Why?" Amber crossed her arms, "Well, for one thing, they are homophobic, they'll kick my ass out, they won't call me their daughter anymore, and I might be sent to a straight camp but they'll never know the cause why in the hell will I tell them." Cyrus backed away slowly, "I can tell you like Andi and want to impress her. Ok just don't be awkward around her which you were a lot when we were at the Spoon you would giggle a lot and that made the three of us so confused." Amber turned around, "I got to get to class, now you know the truth." Cyrus looked at his first class, "Well I'll be damned PE right away? Whatever."

The good thing about it was Buffy was in the same class. "Yo Buffy we have to talk." Buffy looked at Cyrus, "What?" Cyrus whispered, "So when I was talking to Amber, she mentioned she had a crush on you know who." Buffy was not surprised and she knew he was talking about Andi, "I ship it and I ship you with that dude." Cyrus saw the muscular guy, who was coming over to Cyrus. "Sup I'm Chase Rodeman, I'm a sophomore I moved here from Minnesota this summer and I'm gay just thought you should know," the guy said. Cyrus nods, "Oh that is cool I'm also gay, Jewish and lived here my whole life." Chase chuckled, "What's the name though?" Buffy interrupted, "This is Cyrus Goodman and I'm Buffy Driscoll and there's another girl, our other best friend, Andi but she's in Math right now." Chase shrugged, "It'll be cool to meet her sometime." Buffy added, "And then there's my boyfriend Walker we started dating last year." Chase nods, "That's awesome glad you found the right guy how about you Cyrus?" Cyrus laughed, "Oh me I'm single." Chase leaned against the wall, "How about Andi is she seeing anyone or not." Buffy raised her eyebrows, "She's single and confused about her sexuality. I'll let you two get to know each other." Buffy walked off. Cyrus and Chase looked at each other in confusion, "What is that girl up to," they said at the same time.

Andi was going to her second class when Cyrus walked up to her, "So was Math bad?" Andi shrugged, "It was fine the teacher was nice. Next, I have Ms. Lightheart for History." Cyrus nudged Andi, "So do I?" Andi looked at Cyrus, "So what was your first class." Cyrus shook his head, "Oh I had gym class and the teacher seems nice." Andi nods, "Ok." Cyrus saw the room number and they found their seats. Andi looked at Cyrus, "You know Cyrus this might actually be a good day today, I think." Cyrus struck a little smile, "Unless we run into him." Andi agreed, "My god is TJ a crazy guy or what." After that class started. At the end of the day the GHC were walking home. "Well the first day was a sucess," Buffy said with a smile. Andi and Cyrus even agreed to that.


	2. Electives

The next day was when they were going to pick their electives for the semester. When the GHC went to see what they had and to their surprise, they had some decent electives since yesterday was a half day. Cyrus scanned the table, "Hey Andi what art class are you thinking about taking?" Andi thought about it, "I like this one advanced art." Buffy raised her eyebrows, "Hmm isn't that a senior class." Andi nods, "Why yes it is with my amazing art skills counting your boyfriend's we both could get straight As and speaking of the devil, yo Walker, Buffy was just asking what art class we're taking, isn't your girlfriend a hoot." Walker laughed, "I'm of course taking advanced, what about you?" Andi shrugged, "I guess the same, well Cyrus and I will go to leave you lovebirds alone." Walker never understood why those two would always leave them alone. Buffy grabbed Walker's hand, "Guess what babe, I'm going out for the volleyball team." Walker smiles, "That's beautiful like you, I know you miss Marty, but I'm your boyfriend and I understand he was kind of your first boyfriend am I right?" Buffy purred, "Oh you, now for my elective." Just then Chase walked to the table, "What's good with you two? Oh, you must be Buffy's boyfriend, Walker, you are looking cool with that jacket." Walker looked at Chase with a confused look, "Ok that's petty or is it?" Chase shook his head and walked off. Walker looked at Buffy, "He seems nice as in nicer than you know who." Buffy nods.

Cyrus was walking to English when he ran into Amber again, "Easy there Amber you almost ran over me." Amber looked down and back up, "I am kinda in a rush to class since it's way over on the other side." Cyrus knew that he can't be late, "See you later." Amber turned around, "Did Andi ask about me?" Cyrus shook his head, "No, Buffy knows you have a crush on her." Amber smiles, "Great, someday I'll marry Andi." Cyrus chuckled, "Now you're the one with Andi problems, I know you'll get together with her since you believe she's the one." Just then Amber had an idea, "Hey how about I ask her to homecoming, yeah then that will be great, I need your help. Meet me at this place." Cyrus crossed his arm, "Since I'm gay you need my help." Amber frowned, "Get to class we'll talk about this later." She walked off. Cyrus sat in English where TJ was sitting in the seat next to his, "So Cyrus I want help apologizing for being such a douchebag last year, you know to Buffy." Cyrus raised his eyebrows, "I'm already helping Amber with something big for someone not saying her name though." TJ nods, "So yesterday I heard a guy named Chase and you talked." Cyrus laughed, "We have nothing in common, we decided to be friends. Damn it, Buffy!" Tj grinned, "Nothing held against you dude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is short


	3. Week Before Homecoming

The Homecoming season was coming up as the GHC await a great night. Cyrus was in PE when Chase walked up, "Hey Cyrus I'm actually bi cause a girl asked me to homecoming and kissed me how cool is that." Cyrus laughed, "I thought you were gay, but it's awesome." Chase fist bumped with Cyrus, "You are like a brother to me a gay brother." He walked off. Buffy shook her head, "I hate to break it to you but, aren't you helping you know who with you know what for the persons crush after school." Cyrus nods, "Buffy I didn't forget." After school Cyrus met with Amber, "Ok Cyrus we need to get to work on the thing for Andi, I know how I'm going to tell her I like her and I'm thinking about doing it Friday night. How should I do this to not freak her out." Cyrus thought about it then got an idea, "How about: Would you like to gratefully accompany me to the HC dance next Friday." Amber muttered, "That is so stupid. I'm going to ask her right now and I'm going now." She left when Buffy walked in, "What's up with her?" Cyrus coughed, "Asking Andi to homecoming. Let's hope she doesn't fail." Buffy smiled, "I know Andi isn't really hanging out with us right now but who are you going to homecoming with?" Cyrus stood up, "I need to think clearly if Amber wants to go with Andi," his facial expression changed, "What about Andi?" Buffy roared in laughter, "More like Ambi." Cyrus sat back down, "Now's not the time Buffy who are you going with, wait let me guess Walker." Buffy nods

Amber was at Andi's door and before she could knock, Andi opened the door, "Hey Amber I was just coming to ask you something, you want to speak first." Amber nods, "Andi the truth is, I like you what I mean is in love with you." Andi raised her eyebrows, "I guess that changes everything I know you're a lesbian and now I'm surprised you like me." Amber and Andi sat down, "Andi I also can't tell my parents, they think gays are bad, now it's going to change my interactions with them." Andi shrugged, "I'm pansexual and I might kind of wanted to ask you a really important question." Amber giggled, "I wonder what it is." Andi took Amber's hand, "Will you go to homecoming with me?" Amber now realized her plan went reverse, she was speechless. Andi stared at Amber confused, "Amber are you there?" Amber blinked, "Wait is what you said true, you want me to be your date as much as I want you to be my date." Andi shrugs, "I think you deserve this night with me and it will be a great time." Amber stood up, "I would love to, I got to go."


	4. May I Have This Dance

It was finally homecoming, Andi was getting ready to head out but Bex stopped her, "Hold on, just to remind you, Amber doesn't know how lucky she is to be going with you to the dance. " Andi shrugged, "I now realized all those times she looked at me with that smile was that she was in love with me, well I think she is going to be... I got to go." Andi got to the school when Amber stood up, "Great thing you're here." Andi walked up to Amber, "I forgot something in my locker yesterday. Let's walk and talk." Amber walked beside Andi, "I think people are going to make fun of me since I'm going to this dance with you." Andi shook her head, "I won't let that happen since you know." Amber nods, "Of course so where's your locker?" Andi pointed down a hallway, "On the end of that hallway 872." Amber smiled, "Now that is the most interesting thing I hear." Andi opened, "Well I forgot my homework on Friday, I guess I got work to do tomorrow." Amber stared into Andi's eyes, "I must say this, Andi the truth is, I get bullied for my sexuality in my grade." Andi dropped her jaw, "Who the hell would do something like that?" Amber sat down by Andi's locker, "Now you know the real reason I am always called, just look at everything they call me." Andi read the list, "Well some of these are common, hold on, wait just a minute, oh god these keep getting worse, what I never heard of this one before. What does it mean?" Amber looked at the floor, "I looked it up and it's awful I cried for 3 hours for myself to sleep." Andi stood up, "Hey don't worry about it, you know are you ready to go to the dance?" Amber stood up, "Ok."

The gym was all decked out in a fall theme. When Andi and Amber walked in, Cyrus was impressed, "Ok I didn't know you two would go together." Andi shook her head, "And I see you are here on your own as well." Cyrus walked off and said sarcastically, "Screw you." Andi and Amber sat down and looked at everyone, "I must say this, they do get crazy for this one event." Amber sighed, "Well there's also the prom." A group of teens came up to Amber, "I want to ask you something were you designed to be that pathetic." Amber stood up and walked off. Andi went after her. Andi saw Amber sitting on a bench with her hands on her face. "Hey, are you alright?" Amber looked up, "Am I ok? Of course, I'm not, you see what they say to me, it's an everyday thing for them to say that to me. Andi, I want something better than them assholes calling me that." Andi now had a worried look on her face, turned mad as she thought, "They think they can make fun of her well not when I'm around they will like hell I would let it happen to her." then turned to Amber, "I can't believe there are people in this school who kinda don't look at gays that well, they don't care about bisexuals but gays and lesbians they blow or it's just those 4." Amber looked confused, "I really wish that would never happen to me you know, but I think I'm ready to go back into the gym now." Andi stood up, "If you're really sure." Amber took Andi's hand just to go in feeling a little better."

Back at the seats Buffy and Walker were dancing, Cyrus was working the snack table Andi looked around, "I see that it's almost over." Amber sighs in agreement, "I guess after this I have to walk back to the hell of my home." Andi stood up as she held out her hand, "Wanna have just one dance." Amber smiled as she stood up and took And's hand, "It's the final song of the night I think we should just have one dance." Once they were on the dance floor Andi pulled Amber close, "People aren't watching, so it's ok that we're doing this." Amber looked around, "I've been thinking the things the people say to me, I should just ignore it and go on with my life." Andi had a look of greatness on her face, "I don't believe it that the school does all this." Amber shook her head, "They hire students." Cyrus walked pass them and snorted, "Why don't you two just kiss already." Andi groaned, "Shut the hell up Cyrus." Amber looked at Andi, "Well what do you say?" Andi thought about the idea and thought it was a great idea. Andi and Amber moved closer to each other, but before they could, the fire alarm went off. Everyone in the school ran out. The principal Dr. Vankoch had a bullhorn, "Sorry about that, someone thought it would be a good idea to pull the fire alarm. There's no fire, whoever pulled it will be in deep trouble. We'll let you know on Monday, and it's time to go home." Amber let go of Andi's hand, "We will finish later?" Andi got on her motorbike and grinned, "Monday."


	5. The Assembly

Andi was at her locker when Cyrus walked up, "I got to tell you something and I am being serious, since no one confessed on Saturday, everyone has to report to the auditorium in 5 minutes. See ya." Amber walked up to Andi, "I just wanted to know who interrupted our special moment." Andi gave Amber the look that meant, it should've happened, "You know it went off right when we were 5 inches apart and then it went off." Amber walked with Andi to the auditorium, "I have been thinking since we almost kissed, are we official?" Andi shrugged, "Well I'm not sure at the moment, sorry." Amber smiled, "I understand." Andi took the blondes hand, "Let's just start out with holding hands." Amber thought about it, "I love the idea and we see where it goes from there." Andi was shocked to hear Amber say that, "Well I believe this will start something beautiful."  
In the audience the vice principal was pissed, "Who pulled the fire alarm and thought it was pretty funny." Everyone glared at each other. Vice principal Rite was more angry, "No one is confessing? Well for the next 3 weeks you all will be having detention at different times and I will be in charge of it. As you know I hate all of you and DETENTION with me means, No talking, no phones, no sleeping, nothing in that light." The principal came on stage, "Give me the mic Paul." Rite groaned, "When you retire the job will be mine Victor." The principal chuckled, "In your dreams. I know who did it watch this video." When the students found out who it was Amber looked at Andi, "He did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be using my phone since my computer is shot


	6. Impacts of  Coming Out

Andi and Amber stood near each other for the next few weeks and it sent messages to the others. "It's going to be okay cause I can help you with coming out okay after school meet me at my place and we can practice on coming out," Andi told Amber. The blonde looked down, "I like the idea but your family already knows I'm a lesbian." Andi shook her head, "I mean your parents." Amber sat down, "I told you it might be a bad idea." Andi took the blonde hand in hers, "I'm here with you and it might be important after coming out. I will be by your side and nothing will change that. You might feel odd coming out at first but if they kick your ass out you will always have me." Amber stood up, "You know I don't need practice I'm telling them in about once I'm at my parents house and I say that since I might get kicked out."

It was 7:00 at night when Amber showed up with a suit case, Bex shook her head, "Andi told me you might need a place to stay if your parents kicked you out but I'm cool with it, I know Bowie is as well." Andi saw Amber, "So you got kicked out, come on." They were sitting down together, "Tell me what they said." Amber scoffed, "Well for one thing they said WHY THE F*** ARE YOU A LESBIAN AND YOU KNOW IT'S WRONG, and my father was worst, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE QUEER, I THOUGHT WE RAISED YOU RIGHT BUT YOU AREN'T PROBLEM ANYMORE YOU USELESS ***** GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE, ENJOY BEING ON YOUR OWN." Andi's face expression changed, "The nerve of some people." Amber rested her head on Andi's shoulder, "I'm relieved to tell you, can you forget all what I said?" Andi gave the blonde a kiss, "Of course I can just for you." Amber smiled, " I can't believe we finally kissed and it was pretty much the best I ever had, I mean the only one I ever had.


	7. The Final Volleyball Game

It was mid October and Volleyball season was coming to an end which meant the big game is coming at. Buffy walked up to her friends, "Hey guys are you guys coming to the game tonight?" Cyrus said, "I will be there." Andi shrugged, "I don't think we have anything planned tonight." Amber sighed, "She's right, we usually have plans on Fridays but we don't this week." Walker kissed his girlfriend's cheek, "You know I will be there." Buffy walked away that's when Cyrus spoke up, "Hey guys, I have a job, I start working tomorrow and I work at that gas station, you know the new one." Andi chuckled, "Wow Cyrus I can't believe you work there and I heard it's a great place to work." Amber took her girlfriend's hand, "Care to walk me to class." Once Andi and Amber were out of sight Cyrus groaned, "Walker can I tell you something, you're with Buffy, Andi has been dating Amber for a few weeks and why am I the only one who is dating no one?" Walker shook his head, "Dude just put yourself out there."

At Buffy's game a lot of people were there. Andi and Amber were right next to each other holding hands, "I never knew you would find yourself a soulmate who will leave you after you are out of high school," a teen scoffed at Amber. She let go of Andi's hand and walked off. Buffy gave the clear for Andi to check on her girlfriend. Andi went to find her, but what she saw changed everything. "Amber what the hell are you doing with a blade?" Amber turned around, "Uhh I can explain." Andi looking worried said, "Ok why are you cutting yourself?" Amber sighed, "I do this you know I have been picked on, I can't stop cutting it helps me cope." Andi wiped the blondes face, "Sweetie you can't cope by cutting." Amber shook her head, "Andi they always do this to me and I don't know why, do they hate me?" Andi grabbed Amber's hand, "Come in the game is almost over, we'll talk later." Andi and Amber were there for the final minutes Buffy was up and the moment she hit the ball no one could hit it and the buzzer rang and the season was over. They of course won by 12 points.


	8. First day on the job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus's first day on the job and some others as well

Cyrus walked in to the gas station and an employee groaned, "What do you want." Cyrus spoke up, "I'm Cyrus Goodman and I work here." The girl looked at him, "I'm Tracey and life don't matter to me." Andi and Amber walked in which made Cyrus turn around, "What are you doing here?" Amber shrugged, "I quit my other job since I don't need to support them anymore and Andi convinced me we should work here." Cyrus gave a thumbs up, "Oh cool."Tracey walked to the back with the groaned, "Why must life suck." Andi whispered, "Amber whatever happens to me.. " Amber stepped back, "I don't know what I would do without you." Andi put a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, "Can I finish, just don't turn into that girl." Cyrus crossed his arms, "So when do we meet the manager." The manager walked in he was a tall bald man with a dark beard, "So you must be the new employees. Alright where are the other?"

Once the others showed up the manager spoke up, "Welcome to the new gas station, I am Mr. Reed, but call me Cal and my daughter Tracey is the assistant manager. Okay got who runs those cash register, blondie, short hair and that boy standing next to them. You four are in the bakery and you three unload the trucks and do other jobs. Get to work after orientation." Amber looked at Andi, "Did he just call me blondie and you short hair and Cyrus that boy?" Cyrus was confused, "Uh why did he already assign us jobs?" Chase turned around, "I use to work for him at the original one but I think this rebuilt one is much nicer. So you must be the Andi person and that Amber girl, Cyrus told me about." Cyrus chuckled, "Don't do anything stupid, Amber is a lesbian and Andi is dating her." Chase shook his head, "Cyrus I already have a girlfriend, remember?" Cyrus turned around and the girls were going to the back then looking back at Chase, "Well they at least have each other if you know right?" Chase pats Cyrus on the head, "You're crazy man."


	9. Wintertime

Andi stood at her locker, it was mid December, Amber was standing next to Andi, "I can't believe I was aloud to move lockers to the one next to yours. To be honest I feel much safer now, I have also been hearing rumors that you would kill anyone who tries to make me feel insecure." Andi gave her girlfriend a look, "Who said that?" Amber shrugged, "I don't know if this is true, but I heard it from someone at work, you know the weird one." Andi put a hand through the blondes hair, "I don't think he said that but the ones who picked on you aren't scared of me, but I think they might not be. You know I won't kill anyone who tries to make you feel like you don't belong, I will just be annoyed." Amber smiled, "You're right, you would not want to freak me out like that." Andi chuckle, "You obviously know I don't want to be a bad girlfriend and I will always stay by your side during the good and bad times." 

While the GHC were walking outside, something Buffy spoke up, "So I have to ask you an important question, is it just me or is Cyrus still single?" Cyrus held a fist, "What the hell Buffy." Andi stared at Amber and laughed, "I don't understand why he doesn't have a boyfriend yet." Cyrus frowned, "Alright I think I heard enough out of you guys." Amber grinned like a crazy person, "Ok single boy." Cyrus mumbled, "I'm out of this talk." He walked off. Buffy shrugged, "Well that is fun." Andi and Amber stared at each other and walked off, "We got to go now." It started snowing fast and Buffy has to run home.


	10. The New Year's Eve Party

On New Year's Eve, Cyrus's parents were letting him throw a party for the new year. Of course Andi and Amber were first to know. "Here's the scoop, I'm just throwing a small party and there will be like 5-10 people," Cyrus said. Amber gave him a look, "I think that's a good amount." Andi nods in agreement, "You see, it shouldn't be that big of party you heard." Cyrus backed away, "I now know you two will attend. How about you Chase?"Chase shrugged, "Yeah ok I'll invite my girl and one other person. Having 5-10 people will be a great time." Then they saw Cal and Tracey actually getting arrested." Amber asked inn confusion, "Officer, why are they getting arrested." The officer looked at them, "They're crooks, you'll be released for the next two days, their names are Frank and Wendy Henderson, they are inmates that escaped. Your new manager starts after new year's." Cyrus walked out, "That is weird, Chase did you know anything about this?" Chase shook his head, "No." 

At Cyrus's party, it was small and Amber groaned, "Andi this is boring I never thought it would be this boring." Andi took her girlfriend's hands and said, "I know babe,Cyrus's party isn't as fun as we thought it would be." Cyrus sat down and called out, "Ok everyone I know this isn't a good party." Amber roared, "It's so boring." Cyrus then knew, they were right.


	11. New Semester/New Electives

The new semester was going to begin. It was also time to choose new electives. Andi looked at all of them, "Which one should we do." Amber shrugged, " I don't know to be honest, wait this is new Life Science, learn about life and being a parent and look there's two spots left." Andi kissed the blondes cheek, "If you are sure. It seems like a decent class." Buffy wrote her name down, "I'm taking this class I believe it's called Business Tech and Walker is taking the next art class and why aren't you Andi?" Andi frowned, "I believe I said I'm taking a class with Amber before she graduates next year." Cyrus crossed his arms, "Amber likes then younger girls, I mean Andi to specific. I'm taking drama class and here comes TJ." TJ looked at electives, "All of these are stupid. I didn't see you all there." Andi turned around and walked off, then Amber, then Walker, then Buffy, Cyrus was the only one left, "They all still hate you." 

Amber walked up to Andi, "Can I ask you something?" Andi smiled, "What's going on?" Amber looked around, "Andi this is a dumb question, what if we're not in the same class at the same time." Andi chuckled, "I think we will. There is only one teacher doing it, Mr. Zanderson. I have it after French and that's 5th how bout you." Amber hugged the girl, "We're in the same class. What a relief. It would of been hell if we weren't." Andi pecked her girlfriend on the lips and said, "I got to go to class, I love you." Amber looked at Andi, "I knew you were going to say it first. Love you more than I hate my parents." Andi shook her head, "Of course you do."


	12. Life Science

Andi was grabbing things from her locker when out of the blue she saw Amber limping, "What the hell happened to you?" Amber looked down, "For one thing, yesterday an idiot in my gym class got in trouble and he costed the entire class 100 laps and guess how long that took, it's f*****g ridiculous, you know what I mean." Andi shook her head, "Easy there love." Amber just walked off, but before she could, Andi took her hand and walked with her, "I didn't know you had gym class after me." Amber had a weak smile, "I have to go, wait we have life science next don't we?" Andi shrugged, "Welp I believe so." They ran into Cyrus and he just spoke softly, "Buffy is mad at me for no good damn reason" Buffy walked by, "Cyrus I am not mad at you. Also I have something to say broke me and Walker up, he is moving to New York City next year." Amber frowned, "Well I wasn't really fond of him, he was okay but that's all I got to say. Andi, doesn't class start soon?" Andi and Amber were walking off. Cyrus and Buffy looked at each other, "I think they belong together, like nothing can ruin their relationship," Cyrus said.

In Life Science the girls sat next to each other at a table. The teacher Me. Zanderson walked in, "Welcome to Life Science, let's see ok, there's an odd number of girls, but that doesn't matter, in this class, you will learn about life and how to take care of babies. Alright so I will set up the partners for the next few weeks. Alright those two girls right there at table 5, you will be partners." Andi looked at the table number, "Amber we're table 5." Amber smiled weakly, "We always get good luck." Behind them sat a jock, "So....." Andi turned around and growled, "Listen boy, if you think you can flirt with us, think again, she's my girlfriend." The jock said, "What why would I do something like that. I am not one of those jocks." Andi turned around, "Alright then."


	13. The New Manager

Cyrus walked in, "Hey guys we are finally getting the new manager, I hope he or she is nice." The new manager walked in, "Well you must be the employees, my name is Mr. West but you can call me Mitch and we are changing the name to Rock N' Gas, I know it sounds odd but it's the rebranding of the company." Amber spoke up, "What does it mean for all of us, are we fired?" Mitch frowned, "No you all keep your jobs. You can get back to work." Cyrus walked back to the cash register, "You know what this means for, I'll shut up."

Amber looked at Andi while they were on their break, "When I'm a senior, you know what I plan on doing?" Andi shook her head, "What are you going to do?" Amber looked around, "I don't know why I even said that." Andi shrugged, "Probably do more art classes and maybe go to Utah College of the Arts." Amber smiled, "Wow that's pretty interesting, but you know you still got 3 years left, I don't think I will go to college, since I am still kinda insecure about myself." Andi touched her girlfriend's hand, "Don't worry once I graduate in 3 years, we will have our own place and we both will have jobs, it's kind of like we were meant for each other you heard." Amber smiled, "You know how to make me feel better." Andi crossed her arms, "I try."


	14. Spring Break Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the return of Marty, by the way for a while, he'll be back in the sequel

Spring break rolled around and the GHC had a week off of school, Cyrus was cleaning floors at work while Andi was busy with working cash register and Amber on the other hand was cleaning the windows. Cyrus whispered, "Andi there might be a slight change of plans I might not be able to make it tonight." Andi shrugged, "Not a problem Cy, I guess it'll be a girls night I guess, no worries." Amber walked in, "What's going on?" Cyrus turned to her, "I won't be able to make it tonight." Amber nods, "Okay." Just then Marty walked in, "What's up people? I'm back." Cyrus looked at him, "Buffy will be happy." Marty laughed, "You ain't changed one bit." Buffy can't know I am only here for the day, I will be back next school year." Andi said, "Well just to let you know, we never saw you." Marty gave a thumbs up, "Good, see you guys next year."He left after that.

Later that day, the three were walking home, "You know what I've been thinking, even though it's spring break, what are your big plans," Cyrus asked. Amber frowned, "You know we work most of it." Cyrus walked the other way leaving, Andi and Amber alone, "You know what happens when...." Andi looked at the blonde, "What did you want to say?" Amber looked down, "Nothing it's stupid." Buffy met them by an oak tree, " Come on the movie starts in an hour."


	15. Spring Break Part 2

The second to last day of spring break was going to be a good one, Andi and Amber were planning on going on a date, since it's been a while since their last one. Andi took him girlfriend's hand, "So what do you want to do during our date?" Amber shrugged, "I don't know, I think what you have planned is fine with me." Andi frowned, "I can think of something, it might not be great." Amber had a weak smile, "It doesn't matter, what you plan, when I'm with you it's all okay." Andi placed her hand on the blondes cheek, "It might suck but we should just do something fun, like an activity." Amber's smile grew a bit,. "I just think we deserve some alone time, not like that I don't want to do that for a long time." Andi chuckled, "Why do you think I am thinking that? Grow up." Amber stood up, "Oh you."

That night the girls were going to join a class at the community center and do it once a month Amber looked at the classes, "How about this interior decorating?" Andi touched her girlfriend's cheek, "That's not such a bad idea, I find it to be an interesting class." In the class it was a bunch of adults, which made Amber uncomfortable, "Andi, I don't like the look of this class, it's so boring." Andi whispered, "I know hun." Amber softly said, "Let's never do this again after this class." They never went back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was terrible but this is almost over


	16. Last Day of School

It was finally the last day and the GHC were talking about how slow the year was. "Well this was a good year I must say," Cyrus said. Buffy shook her head, "Now that summer starts, I can finally get a job." Amber and Andi stared at each other with a strange look on their faces and then Cyrus yelped. Buffy frowned, "Alright what's with that look?" Amber walked off which left the others on their own, "Anyway I got the job at where you work, didn't Chase quit?" Cyrus nods, "Turns out he hates working there, here comes TJ of course." TJ looked at everyone, "Good dogs." He walked off. Andi stood up, "It isn't like Amber to be gone this long." Cyrus frowned, "She's been like this for the past few months." Andi walked off.

Andi found Amber on the bench, "Hey what's going on?" Amber stared directly at Andi, "For one thing I......" Andi grabbed the blondes hand and spoke up, "Having problems, I am here for you and that is all what matters right now." Amber shrugged, "It's just that ever since my parents kicked me out, I have just been having thoughts about why, you know I don't really feel comfortable talking about it." Andi stood up, "Alright, let's go to our final class." Amber had a very weak smile and walked next to Andi." When the final bell rang, the GHC were walking to work." Buffy looked at the other three, "You know this summer won't be that bad."


End file.
